Pizza
by Z tate
Summary: A challenge fiction. Two rangers are alone in the common room with a pizza. See what happens. Sky/Z with a minor of Bridge/Syd.


**Hi Everyone!**

**Note: This is a challenge fiction given to me by SKYLAND2704.**

**Challenge: Write one shot fiction using pizza .Fiction'd be Funny, Cute and Romantic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**PIZZA**

She was sitting right there on the sofa in front of him, eating her Pizza. The extra cheese from it was covering her lips and she didn't know that she was making a sexy picture for him. He was sitting there on the sofa that was in the opposite direction from her and just Like always he was reading the rule book but now of SPD HEADQUARTERS. Yes, he was reading that rule book now because he had already read the Earth SPD Rulebook So now he thought that it must be extra helpful if they ever would face any situation considering HEADQUARTERS rules.

But right now he was so not into reading that thing. He was reading it few minutes ago when she was not there but then she came with her pizza and started eating it and the extra cheese started to cover her lips making his heart pound uncontrollably in his chest. Her lips which had peach glossy lipstick on it were now covered by cheese making him desiring to taste them. To take them into his own mouth and smashed them sweetly, gently, carefully with his fingers tangled in her open hairs, trying to combing them. The fingers of his other hand keeping her strands away from her eyes. Her arms wrapped around his waist touching him everywhere.

But he knew that he shouldn't be thinking about her like that. Why? Because she wasn't his. She belongs to SOMEONE ELSE now and that SOMEONE ELSE was none other than his best friend Bridge Carson.

Yes, Bridge and Z were dating from last month and they we're doing great. Both we're fun loving and funny. Bridge was a nice guy and he had never judged Z. He was always heart-warming for her. Z was the one who could easily read him. Both we're the favorite couple of SPD.

But that never stopped Sky from dreaming about Z, COULDN'T to be more specific. He wanted to stop dreaming about her but his heart never stopped because it was hard for him to forget about that special one who had make her home in there, IN HIS HEART, by crushing all the walls that we're protecting it and blocking everyone from entering inside.

His heart knew that it wasn't it's fault that she wasn't his but it was the fault of his mind who had always stopped him from approaching her and express the feelings that the sweet heart has kept stored inside. His heart always told him to go to her and his mind had always stopped him from doing so and it always won against the heart. Poor heart was now in pain because of that stupid mind and now even the mind had realized was it worth it? Now it was apologizing from the heart for not listening to it but unfortunately it was too late.

"Sky!"

Did he really hear her calling his name? He must have, that's why he was feeling again that he had the most wonderful name.

"Yes! "He replied loudly in his mind but in reality his voice came out as a whisper, barely audible but still she had heard him.

"You want some? "She asked.

"What? "Stupid question Tate. What could she offer him other than her pizza but since his mind was already filled with the fancy thoughts about her…?

Z stared at him for a minute, confused, thinking if he had taken her question into a wrong way. Like something flirty or seductive but why'd he do that? He's The ROCK Ranger and doesn't even know a single thing about those types of things (according to her because she'd no idea what he was thinking) What an IRONY?

"I meant what you think that I'll eat some junk food." Sky said, hoping that the Light mightn't turn on in her head as he stood up from his seat and walked towards her and said, "Look at it! It's so… CHEESY!"

His comment made her remember that her lips we're also covered into cheese so she quickly wipe it off with her hand. Seeing her doing that Sky scorned.

Z smirked. "That's what makes it Super-duper-Tasty! "She exclaimed proudly and the twinkle in her eyes made Sky's heart melt again just like before.

Z then hold his hand and Sky looked shocked at her as she picked up one slice of her pizza and move it to him and said," Here, Taste it! You'll love it. "

Sky looked up at her carefully and realized that his Z was back. Yes, His Z, who'd always try to lighten him up. His Z, who'd not leave him until he surrender in defeat and have fun. His Z, who'd, stole his heart. His Z, who was lost since Bridge asked her out.

She's now Bridge's Z. Bridge's Z, who always look after her boyfriend. Bridge's Z, who always crack jokes with him and laugh at his jokes and funny actions. Bridge's Z, who rarely has some time for Sky.

But today, he found his Z back, who knew that she can change his mind and make him eat this pizza slice.

"Please Sky!" Wow good move. Added cherry on the Cake by giving him PUPPY DOG FACE.

Mesmerized by her sight Sky couldn't help himself but just open his mouth hypnotizing her. She was so caught up in his crystal blue eyes that she didn't realize that she was slowly moving her hand towards his opened mouth and when the pizza slice was close enough to him, he took it in and bite it so slowly causing the cheese to spill under and outside of his mouth.

Realizing what's just happened Z burst out into laughter as she saw Sky instantly gulped the piece with embarrassment and his lips we're now covered into cheeses like her a few minutes ago.

Sky quickly try to grab the tissues to wipe the cheese off his face but failed to do so because Z beat him up by quickly picking the whole tissue box up.

Sky turned his gaze in her direction and shoots her a challenging look which had the power to scare everyone but Z was not scared of him. She never was.

"Give it to me, Z!" Sky said in an annoyed voice.

"I won't."

"Z, don't be ridiculous and give it to me."

"No, you'll have to wipe it with your hand, just like I did a few minutes ago."

Sky looked at her furiously and said, "I'll never do it."

"Come on Sky, It'll be fun. Look no one is here… Just me and you… I

Promise to not tell to a soul."

"Don't mess with me Z or else you will be sorry!" Sky challenged the yellow ranger.

"Fine then!" Z said and quickly throws the box in the dustbin.

Sky looked at her in disbelief.

"Now, what we're you saying again!" She smirked as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

Sky then comes slowly to her and before she could understand his intentions, he grabbed one of her hands and wipe off the cheese from his face.

Z shocked. Both kept starting at each other with Sky a winning smile on his face and Z in shocked. After a minute or two he turned around and was about to go back when z stopped him by calling his name.

When he turned around, his nose, lips, chin and cheeks came into touch with a slice of pizza that he ate earlier.

Z burst out laughing and Sky made a face and picked another slice from the pizza box and run after her.

Both rangers we're now running into common room. Throwing every stuff, here and there.

At last, Sky caught Z and pasted that slice on her face but of course at the lower area, away from her eyes. Both now run towards the pizza box and picked up the slices from it and pasted it on each other's hair and uniforms too.

Both we're so engaged into their playful Pizza fight that neither noticed the doors whooshed open as a pleased looking Syd and Bridge walked in.

They looked at their friends and ran to them to stop them from ruining each other's uniforms but they also got dirty and when Syd couldn't take it anymore she screamed, "Guys! Stop it!"

Other three stopped at once and looked at her.

She continued, "Do you realize that Cruger is going to be mad at you for all the mess you created?"

Sky and Z shared a glance and then looked around the room and see that everything we're now messy and things we're not on their respected place. Then Sky realized that his rule book was lying on the floor, with pieces of pizza and cheese on it.

He quickly strode over to his book and picked it up and looked at it in disgust and then he shot Z a glare which practically said SEE-WHAT-YOU-DID and Z just turned her head around to stop him from bursting out on her.

"So, how was your petrol?" Z asked Syd, trying to sound casual but failing badly as everyone knew that she was avoiding the fuming Red Ranger who was trying to clean his book while glaring at the Yellow Ranger.

"Oh, About that!" Pink ranger exclaimed in shock as she remember the news that she wanted to share with Red and Yellow Rangers.

"Forget about her, Tell me what do have to say about this?" Sky intrudes, showing Z his book.

Syd rolled her eyes at Sky and Bridge shrugged.

Z turned around with a challenging smile on her face and said, "You started it!"

"Me? No way! You started it!" Sky blamed Z and up to a point, he was right. He was sitting there, reading in silence but then she came and then she offered him her pizza and then one thing lead to the other.

"Oh really? Care to explain who wiped off his face with my hand? "

"Care to Explain making me eats that cheesy pizza?"

"I wanted you to lighten up a bit."

"I don't need to lighten up. I'm fine the way I'm."

"But i…" Z stopped herself from saying something that was mean to be unsaid.

Sky peered into her dark chocolate eyes. He could feel that she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Guys! Stop fighting and let's clean this room before Cruger see it." Bridge suggested.

"I think you are right. I'll clean it up." Z said and then her eyes lit for a second and three of her Replica came and started to do the cleaning.

"Well, i wanted to tell you guys something." Syd said again. It was hard for her to contain the news inside her stomach. She'd have pain.

"Say it!" Sky said, uninterested.

Syd then walked to Bridge and stand beside him and then took his hand into her own as they both smiled at each other, "We are together now."

"What?" Both yellow and red ranger chocked together out of shock.

Both shared a look and guess about their own reactions to be the same as they see each other's reactions.

"Yes! We talked about it or should i say that we confessed our feelings to each other." Bridge said, confused at his own choice of words.

"How and when?" Z asked.

"Well today on patrolling when i was avoiding him and he asked me the reason and then i told him that i couldn't see him with you and then we talked more and more and then he told me that he have feelings for me not for you and…"

"What? What did you just say?" Sky cut off Syd's over excited rambling.

Z just lower down her gaze. The secret is going to come out.

"That Bridge and I are together now." Syd repeated again.

Sky looked at Bridge questioningly and Bridge nodded to put a confirmation on it.

Sky then looked over to Z and said, "I want to talk to you…" He then glared at Bridge and Syd and said, "IN ALONE."

Bridge and Syd understood that Sky wanted them to leave him and Z alone. So they just shared knowing glances with each other before going out of the room.

* * *

Once they left the room and walked through the halls of base, Syd stooped causing her newly made Boyfriend to stop and looked at her.

"You think they will work it out?" Syd asked Bridge.

"Of course!"

"Great then the four of us will go on a double date." Syd said excitedly.

Bridge smiled in response.

"But right now… We should take a shower."Syd suggested as she began to sweep off the cheese from her uniform.

"Together? "Bridge asked and then he blushed.

Syd blushed too but then grab his collar and take him to her room as she smiled at him while saying mischievously," Come on! Buttery Boy! "

* * *

Meanwhile Sky and Z we're stealing glances from each other but didn't say a word for a few minutes as both we're cleaning themselves with the tissues that Z's replica brought them from the table besides the food generator. After cleaning they looked each other at the same time. Now was the time of all the clarification.

Frustrated, Sky asked," What is all this Z? "

"Truth!"Z replied in a calm voice but with full of sarcasm.

"What Truth? "Sky was now getting impatient and tired of all the drama.

"That Bridge and Syd like each other and they are together now."

"What about you? "Sky asked worried, thinking that Z might be heartbroken and that's why she was behaving sarcastically with him to hide her emotions and pain.

Z sighed, "There is no me Sky… There is Bridge and Syd only...I'm out of the frame. "

"Don't let it get to you Z… Look i know that you are heartbroken and trying to show that you are cool with them being together."

Now Z understood what Sky was trying to tell her." No, No, No… Sky you are taking it all in the wrong way. I'm really okay with that… "Z said, trying to make Sky listen to her explanation.

Sky sighed. "How come?"

"Because me and Bridge… We don't love each other."

"What?" Sky asked confused without showing that he was happy about that fact.

"Yes, Bridge and I decided to pretend dating so that Syd could realize her true feelings for Bridge and that's what happened in the end." Z explained.

After processing what Z had said Sky asked his next question, "How'd you know that Syd had feelings for Bridge?"

"I'm her best friend… of course i had Notice things and changes in her and Bridge had sense it too. You know about his powers."

_So it means that Z is single now and she doesn't even love Bridge and Bridge is already with , I think i should take the risk now… _Sky thought to himself.

"Z, Can i ask you something?" Sky asked.

Z nodded.

"Can I… No...Would you… Yes...Would you like to… Umm...Like to go out with me?" Sky stuttered through his question.

The question shocked her when she realized what Sky meant.

"Really? You… Want to go out… with me… like on a date?" Z asked excitedly. She couldn't control her feelings anymore.

"Yes!" Sky replied.

Z was so happy inside that she could fly in the air but she was not that melodramatic girl. She was Sassy and it proved when a mischievous idea came into her mind and she said, " But I have a condition."

"Condition?" Sky repeated, perplexed.

"Yes!"

"What?"

A replica of Z had approach behind Sky by now and when Z gesticulated him to turn around and he did, again he came into the contact with a pizza slice. His lower face was again covered into cheese as Z came around to see his face.

Satisfied her smile and Sky smiled backed a little bit.

"Now… Wipe it off… and… with your hand."

**The end…**

**So, that's it.**


End file.
